Accidents and Nightmares
by Devastator1775
Summary: CGI universe. Dave, The Chipmunks and Chipettes are driving back from a concert. It's the middle of the night and everyone is very tired. Accidents are bound to happen.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>"DAVE, LOOK OUT!" Jeanette shrieked, covering her eyes as the opposite car sped by them.<p>

Alvin rolled his eyes and pushed Jeanette's tail out of his face. "Jeanette, will you please stop freaking out everytime a car speeds by?"

"Alvin, please be a little tactful." Simon said. " But Jean, Alvin is a bit right, Dave is an excellent driver."

"Well, Sorry that the fact that it's raining like hell in the middle of the night, on a VERY dark road makes me a bit jumpy."

"A bit?" Brittany giggled, gently pushing a sleeping Theodore from her shoulder against her sleeping baby sister. She giggled again as Eleanor wrapped an arm around Theo in her sleep.

"A lot would be my guess." Alvin said. He yawned. "Better get used to it, Jeanette. It's still an hour drive back home, so you best get some shut-eye."

"But …" Jeanette began. Simon placed a paw on her mouth, making her blush under her fur.

"Alvin is right, Jeanette." Dave said, looking over his shoulder for a sec, making Jeanette freak again. "It's still a long trip, so don't worry, try to get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we're there."

"But …" Jeanette began again. Simon sighed and pulled Jeanette against him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sleep." Simon whispered against her.

Jeanette bit her lower lip and nodded. She leaned against his shoulder, gazing a moment in his eyes, before closing her own eyes.

Half an hour went by in total silence. Dave yawned. But in those few seconds that he closed his eyes to yawn, he didn't see the car with the drunk driver, who was driving on the wrong lane.

*CRASH*

Everyone screamed as the car got hit and started spinning out of control.

"HANG ON!" Dave yelled.

"DAVE!" Alvin yelled.

The car his a boulder on the side of the road, making it tilt on one side, before finally starting to roll over itself. After a few horrifying moment, the car hit a streetlight. The car slided for a few moment on it's back, before coming to a stop Total silence. Dead silence.

Jeanette coughed and placed a hand on her painful side. She looked in horror as she saw the blood stain growing on her shirt.

"Si- *cough* Simon?" She asked. "Britt? *cough* Ellie? Guys?"

She turned her painful neck and looked at her fellow chipmunks. All were out cold. She heard Alvin breathing, rasping and gorgling. Blood dripping out of a gap in his head. She couldn't see if her sisters and Theodore were breathing. She didn't hear them breathing.

"Simon?" She turned her neck, groaning at the painful stings. She gasped as she saw him. Eyes wide open. Lifeless. She saw that his hand was clutched into hers. She felt tears rolling over her cheeks.

"D-Dave?" She asked. Their adoptive father's head was leaning against the wheel. No sign of he was alive or not. She saw him twitch.

"Dave." She tried again, trying to speak louder. She coughed. She wiped her mouth and noticed the blood.

"Someone!" She tried to yell as loud as she could. "H-Help!"

With a loud bang the streetlight collapsed. Sparks flew everywhere as it hit the ground. Her eyes grew thin in fear as she saw that one of the sparks fell a trail of gasoline that was gulping out of the tank. With a *WHOOSH* the gasoline ignited and quickly followed it's path back to the car.

She grabbed Simon's hand and closed her eyes.

The fire reached the gas tank.

"Simon, I love …"

*BANG!*

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jeanette yelled as she sat up.<p>

"Wooaah!" Alvin yelled, rolling over and falling with a *thud* on the floor.

"What the …?" Brittany asked. "Burglar? Paparazzi? Alvin's homemade Sandwiches?"

"Jean." Simon said, jumping out of his bunk. He groaned and clutched his painful ribs. He ignored the pain and ran to Jeanette's bunk. He jumped in and immediately pulled Jeanette on his lap.

"It's okay." He soothed, as Jeanette kept crying.. "It's okay."

The door flew open and the light flashed on. "What's happening here?" Dave asked.

"Jeanette started screaming." Theodore said, scratching his arm.

Eleanor swatted him on the hand. "Theo, the doctor said you mustn't scratch."

"But. It. Itches." Theodore said. "Besides, I'm scratching AROUND the stiches, so wouldn't that be …"

"No." Eleanor said sternly, before giving her somewhat older sister, who was crying against her best friend's chest, a concerned look. "It was about the accident again, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Jeanette sobbed. "But w-w-worse. Much worse."

Dave grabbed the clock on the boys' night stand. "Six O' clock." Dave said. "Simon, bring her to the living room. Make sure she calms down a bit."

"Roger that, Dave." Simon said. "Get up, Jean."

Jeanette trembled on her knees, almost falling down.

"Roger. Dave. Make a decision, Si." Alvin joked, who just had climbed back to his bunk.

"Don't joke, Alvin." Dave said sternly. He wasn't angry, but Alvin should know better than to joke at a time like this. Not after what they have been through.

He was glad that he had the steering wheel under control after that young driver, who thought it was smart to drive after drinking too much, had hit them. Luckily he had the spinning car quickly under his control again and the they walked away with only a few stitches and painful ribs. Although they all had nightmares about it sometimes, Jeanette and Theodore had been having the worst ones.

"Sorry Dave." Alvin said. He felt the stitches on his arm, making sure they didn't opened up again. Nope, no alarm.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?" Simon asked concerned as they jumped on the couch.<p>

"N-no, i-it was h-horrible." Jeanette said, drying her tears.

"Tell me what happened." Simon said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The drunk driver hit us, making us spin." Jeanette began.

"So far, so good." Simon joked.

"We rolled over and finally hit a streetlight." Jeanette continued. "The streetlight fell over and the sparks ignited the gasoline and …and …and…"

"Shhh, shhh." Simon said, placing a finger on her lips. She giggled.

"I guess it's a bit silly." Jeanette said.

"No, it isn't." Simon said. "We walked away from an accident that could have turned out much, much worse. You are right to have nightmares about it."

"But when will they fade?" Jeanette asked, tears forming in her eyes. "When will I be brave enough to go in the car again?"

"You've been in the car since then." Simon said.

"To go to school, the supermarket, the town next door to visit a friend, but not farther than that." Jeanette said. "I'm afraid to go further. What if it happens again?" what if …"

"'What if', indeed." Simon said, placing a finger on her lips again. "The change that that will happen again is minimum."

"But …" Jeanette began.

"No, 'buts', young lady." Simon smiled. He looked at her for a few moments. She was fiddling with her night gown, smiling softly at her best friend, her secret crush. Although, not so secret. Even she knew Simon knew. And she knew he liked her.

"You seem better." Simon said. "Ready to go back to bed."

"Yeah." She said with a nod. "B-but, can I ask one thing?"

"Ookay." Simon said.

"Will you be with me …i-in my ...bed?" Jeanette said. "I'd feel a lot better if you were there with me."

Simon smiled. "Okay, but on one condition."

"What?" Jeanette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Put of your night gown." Simon said.

"What? Simon, really, must you do that now?" Jeanette asked.

"You want me to be with you?" Simon asked.

Jeanette sighed and slipped out her night gown, revealing the shorts the was wearing under them.

"Turn around and bent over." Simon said.

"Simon, please, I don't think that …."

"Turn. Around. And. Bent. Over." Said calmly, but sternly.

Jeanette groaned, turned around and bended over a bit.

Simon pulled the short down a bit.

"Any stitches open?" Jeanette asked with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Not here." Simon said, examining the stitches that ran under her fur. "Turn around a bit. Stop."

He checked the stitches on her side. "Wait …no, false alarm." He said. "okay, all done here."

Jeanette groaned. "Okay, are we finished, because …."

"Not quite done." Simon said with a smirk as he turned her toward him, making her looking face-to-face at him. A blush formed under her fur.

Simon let his fingers glide from her shoulder, over her cheeks. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She got shivers from it. This didn't go unnoticed by Simon.

He let his fingers glide over the stitched under her eye, making her moan. Finally, his hands glided from her face back to her shoulder and to her back. He pulled her closer.

"You are looking alright to me, Miss Jeanette." Simon said.

She giggled. "Well, thank you, Dr. Simon." She said. "What will it cost me?"

Simon chuckled. "A kiss."

Jeanette bit her lower lip. "Okay." She said with a nod.

She lunged at Simon, grabbing him by the waist and planting a kiss on his lips in mid-flight. Simon fell backwards on the couch, pulling Jeanette even closer. She released his lips with a giggle. "Will that do?"

"For now." Simon said with a chuckle. "Okay, you win. I'll be with you for the rest of the night."

"Good." Jeanette said as she jumped of the couch.

"Why 'Good'?" Simon asked.

"Because it's my time to play nurse, Simon." Jeanette said, looking seductively over her shoulder. "You also have to some stitches to have looked after. See you there."

Simon's mouth fell open as she disappeared toward their room.

"What a girl." Simon said, as he ran to follow her.


End file.
